


prompto's dilemma

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: as long as you stand by me (ffxv works) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chocobos, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Tumblr: ffxvweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: the chocobros and their chocobos take a little breather by the lake.but of course, they're interrupted, and prompto has to make a choice.





	prompto's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> _ffxv week_  
>  day three: **bros before chocobos**
> 
> *promptis if you squint  
> *slightest mention/implication of drowning but none actually occur  
> *alternate title: prompto's got the best of both worlds

The lake is hidden behind a thick grove of trees, out of sight from the winding highway and just a few minutes from the haven. It’s quiet, and perfect for a bit of quiet after a long day of hard riding across the plains.

Noctis is already settled on the rocks, fishing rod out, his chocobo out grazing by the grass. He looks the most relaxed he has been in a long time.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto says, camera at the ready. “Give me a smile!”

Noctis does, tilting his head and raising his hand to make a lazy peace sign. The afternoon sunlight filtering through the trees cast a soft halo over his dark hair, and the slight smile tugging at his lips makes it hard for Prompto to look away. The camera shutter clicks, once, twice, and again and again until Noctis is laughing, reaching out to grab at Prompto, trying to cover the lens.

“Careful not to fall into the water,” Ignis calls out from behind them. “We haven’t any more clean laundry for you to change into.”

“We won’t!” they yell back.

Prompto snaps pictures of the lake, of the trees and their long branches drooping into the water, of the fluffy clouds drifting by in the sky. He snaps pictures of Gladio taking a nap, of Ignis cleaning out the feathers of his chocobo, of Noctis peering out into the waters, of his own chocobo cocking her head curiously at him. He looks down at his camera, and grins.

A while later, just as the sun begins to reach for the horizon, Ignis and Gladio decide to head back to the haven first. 

“Don’t stay out too long,” Ignis tells them, “I’ll start preparing dinner with these fish Noct caught us.”

“Drag Noct back if you have to,” Gladio says to Prompto. Noctis makes a rude gesture with his hands, but Prompto just laughs.

When the other two has disappeared through the trees again, Prompto turns to Noctis. “You doing okay?”

Noctis nods. He’s put away his fishing gear and is now leaning against his chocobo. Their little clearing seems much quieter now it’s just the two of them and their chocobos. Noctis holds out a hand, and Prompto takes it. He hums softly as Noctis tilts his head back to watch the sky.

Prompto has his mouth open to ask if Noctis wants to head back when Noctis jolts upright. Prompto rolls over when his chocobo suddenly dislodges him. The birds squeak, feathers flying as they charge towards the water.

“No, come back—!”

“Shit, Prompto!”

They both duck as something charges through the trees. There’s the roar of a wild animal above their heads. Prompto’s pulse races. He shakes his hair out of his eyes, trying frantically to find his best friend.

“Noct? Noct, where—”

“Prompto—”

He sees Noctis reaching for him, but then the trees are thrown apart, and suddenly Prompto’s staring right into the gaping maw of a monster. His breath catches in his throat for a heartbeat, and then he’s shoving Noctis out of the way.

He ends up in the water. Several rocks and broken branches land in the water beside him, and he ducks under for a moment to avoid being hit. The chocobos are squawking and struggling to swim away. They don’t stand a chance against this beast. Prompto flails for a bit before his training kicks in. He’s never been a fan of water, but for Noctis he swallowed his fear of asphyxiation and learned how to swim.

Noctis. Where is he?

He skims the surface of the water, searching for anything dark, black, anything, any sign of his best friend. He knows Noctis knows how to swim but he’s been quiet for too long, and they were both taken by surprise, maybe he shoved Noctis too hard? Oh, Gladio is going to kill him, but where was Noct—

“Noct!” Prompto spots him just as the beast roars again. It remains by the rocks, but one of the chocobos are still in that area. Prompto’s chest heaves, eyes wide as he glances at the bird and then over where Noct is bobbing in the water, slowly sinking.

Prompto’s face scrunches up. “I’m sorry, Egg Tart,” he whispers, and then he’s swimming towards Noctis, willing his limbs to push at the water harder, to move faster, to do better.

Noctis’ eyes are closed when Prompto reaches him. Prompto hooks an arm around his friend’s middle, holding him up above the water. “I got you, buddy,” he says. His legs kick in the water, already tiring, but the monster is still blocking their way out. Prompto hopes Ignis and Gladio heard the commotion. He’s not the strongest swimmer, and he’s not sure he can support Noctis long enough to wait this out.

There’s a piercing shriek, and Prompto squeezes his eyes shut. Horrible images flash through his mind as the beast roars once more. He can hear the sounds of wings against water and the snapping of beaks, but he doesn’t want to know. Egg Tart has been with him since their first time renting the birds. Prompto bites his lip hard.

Then—

“Prompto!”

He opens his eyes to find Gladio swinging his sword. The monster snarls, retreating. Ignis is standing a ways away, facing Prompto and Noctis out in the water, hands around... Egg Tart. The bird is clearly rattled, wings still flapping, but alive.

Prompto nearly sobs aloud. Then he feels Noctis slipping out of his grip, so he forces himself to focus. 

The beast is gone by the time he makes it to shore with Noctis in tow. Noctis’ bird has migrated back to land, but is standing far away, as if still wary. Gladio helps Prompto carry Noctis up the rocks while Ignis immediately pulls potions out of the armiger.

“He’s unconscious,” Prompto coughs, “I might have. Pushed him too hard.”

“Good thinking,” Ignis says, checking over the back of Noctis’ head.

“You hurt anywhere?” Gladio asks Prompto.

Prompto shrugs. He coughs some more, bending over to try and get his lungs working again. He waves off Gladio’s hands, looking down at his best friend. “Is—is he—?”

“He’s fine,” Ignis assures him. 

Prompto just about collapses in relief. He suddenly straightens, ignores Gladio and Ignis’ glances of concern, and stumbles over to his chocobo. 

“Egg Tart,” he says, holding out his arm, keeping a distance so as not to startle the bird. “I’m sorry. You did good, girl.”

The chocobo squawks at him. Then, slowly, cautiously, the bird edges closer, close enough for Prompto to stroke her feathers. If Prompto’s face is wet with more than just lake water, neither Ignis nor Gladio mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
